The advent of transparent plastic materials that may be cast has given rise to a form of art object consisting of commonplace articles such as coins encased in a transparent block. In addition, such encasement may be employed for preservation of fragile objects. Room temperature setting transparent resins now available to the art allows encasement of thermally sensitive objects. Now it is possible to form a scene from natural materials like grass, seeds, twigs and the like, then encase the scene. The scene may be of fragile, thermally sensitive materials, and need not be self-supporting. The composite of encased and encasement may be an attractive art object.